Palavras que nunca pensei em dizer!
by nikax-granger
Summary: Valeria a pena Hermione Granger confessar os seus sentimentos para Harry Potter, o seu melhor amigo? Oneshot.


Harry/Hermione - Oneshot

Entrei na sala comum e lá estava ele sentado numa das poltronas, sorrindo-me e acenando-me para que me sentasse na outra poltrona vazia. Mas eu não iria sentar-me ali, iria? Respirei fundo e pousei os livros em cima da mesa de centro. Eu sabia que ele me estava a observar… mexi nos cabelos de forma ansiosa, tentando mostrar-me calma. Será que ele sabia que a presença dele me deixava tão nervosa? Com a respiração tão ofegante e com as pernas tão bambas?

Tirei o casaco e fitei os meus pés infantilmente. Mexi nas minhas próprias mãos, tentando agir com a maior naturalidade. Mas ele sabia que mexia comigo, não havia como não saber, _ele era o meu melhor amigo_. Cheguei rapidamente à conclusão que Harry gostava que eu ficasse nervosa quando estava ao pé dele. Harry achava graça ao facto de Hermione Granger ficar sem saber o que dizer quando estava perto de si.

- Senta-te aqui, Hermione. – Harry disse, exibindo _aquele sorriso tão Harry_.

- E-eu acho que me vou… deitar. – eu disse, tropeçando nas minhas próprias palavras.

Mas afinal o que estava de errado comigo? Ultimamente, sempre que dirigia a palavra a Harry, sentia a voz a falhar-me, o corpo a ceder, a língua a contorcer-se sem saber o que dizer! Eu importava-me com o facto de estar a fazer figura de idiota na frente dele. Mas Harry parecia não se importar muito com isso.

- Fica. – pediu num sussurro.

Mais uma vez as palavras não me saíram, a minha boca fechou-se e os lábios assumiram uma linha recta, demasiado contraídos para deixarem algum som escapar. O meu corpo tremeu e mais uma vez cedeu e sentei-me ao lado dele. Eu tive a noção de Harry estava a falar para mim, mas estava demasiado concentrada, elaborando mentalmente uma forma de transmitir os meus sentimentos sem que pudesse estragar a nossa amizade.

- O que se passa contigo? – Harry perguntou sem qualquer vestígio de preocupação na voz. Talvez ele já soubesse o motivo da minha inquietação. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos e quando os abri, Harry estava tão perto que eu tive a certeza de que ele ouvia o meu coração bater de forma rítmica e avassaladora. Se eu nesse momento negasse o amor que sentia por ele, o meu coração trair-me-ia, sem dó nem piedade. Só um coração apaixonado bate daquela forma e somente na presença de quem se ama.

O meu olhar penetrou os olhos verdes dele. O amor que sentia pelo Harry era tanto, que doía. Era humanamente possível amar alguém dessa forma?

- Harry, eu… preciso de te dizer uma coisa, algo que para mim é de extrema importância. Peço-te, por favor, não me interrompas, não digas uma única palavra, antes que eu me arrependa. – voltei a fechar os olhos, agradecendo pela minha voz não ter falhado – Se eu não disser agora… - eu disse de forma pausada ainda sem ser capaz de o olhar – eu nunca mais vou ter coragem de te dizer.

Algo em mim me fez abrir os olhos. Por mais medo da reacção de Harry que eu tivesse, eu não poderia deixar de abrir os olhos para ver a expressão dele quando eu dissesse o que sentia por ele. Parte de mim queria ver a reacção dele, mas outra parte queria fugir dali sem ver nada. De todas as possíveis respostas que imaginei que Harry me desse a que me assustou mais foi a do silêncio. Eu não queria que Harry ficasse calado. Senti o olhar de Harry preso em cada movimento que eu fazia, acompanhando primeiro a minha mão que segurava um fio de cabelo, a boca que se abria e fechava sem pronunciar uma única palavra, os olhos que já diziam o que eu sentia sem eu ao menos querer…

- Eu gosto de ti, Harry. – disse-lhe o que achei, momentaneamente, que tinha sido de uma forma explosiva e sentimental. Agora sei que foi a forma mais banal que poderia ter arranjado para ter dito.

Durante os primeiros quinze segundos, Harry não respondeu. Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo preto desalinhado e com a outra segurou firmemente uma das minhas mãos. Durante esses quinze segundos Harry agarrou a minha mão com uma força gradual, mordendo o lábio inferior. Estaria ele a arranjar a melhor maneira de me dizer que não era correspondida? Sem aguentar mais, levantei-me, soltando a minha mão da dele, prestes a ir para o dormitório a correr. Mas antes que o meu cérebro ordenasse ao meu corpo as acções a serem realizadas, Harry segurou-me no braço para que me virasse de frente para ele. De seguida, agarrou-me pela cintura, puxando-me para perto dele. Os olhos verdes dele encararam os meus olhos e eu pude decifrar que eles diziam que ele me amava, que me desejava, que me queria tanto quanto eu o queria. Era possível que aqueles olhos esmeralda me mentissem? Mesmo eles pertencendo ao melhor amigo? Não, nunca.

Os lábios de Harry roçaram nos meus e eu senti pela primeira vez o gosto do beijo dele. Começou por ser um beijo lento mas intenso, até que a língua de Harry começou a explorar a minha boca de forma possessiva e apaixonada. As minhas mãos passearam pelo corpo de Harry e então assim que o beijo chegou ao fim, deixei-me ser envolvida por um abraço. Já não era o abraço reconfortante do meu melhor amigo que eu amava como irmão, mas sim era o abraço protector, possessivo e quente do Harry que eu amava sobretudo como homem.

Harry não precisou de dizer uma palavra para eu saber o que ele sentia. Ele amava-me, tanto quanto eu o amava.


End file.
